


The Making of a Kingdom || The Red King

by orphan_account



Series: The Making of a Kingdom [2]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids, Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was spring and everywhere new life came to be.<br/>'Everywhere', Koichi thought, looking down at yet another young boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of a Kingdom || The Red King

**Author's Note:**

> Please take a look here for more information about this AU  
> http://major-dummy.livejournal.com/1680.html

It was spring and everywhere new life came to be.  
'Everywhere', Koichi thought, looking down at yet another young boy.  
This one, however had no red wings.  
They were a golden yellow.

"TSUYOSHI!!" He yelled. "Come here please".  
And Tsuyoshi came as he was asked.

Now they were both looking at the young sleeping boy.  
"What should we name him?" Asked Tsuyoshi.  
The two thought for a while and just as he was opening his mouth to say something the boy openend his eyes.  
"Satoshi!" Koichi said.

The young boy looked up at the older two with sleepy eyes, then looked around him.  
He was in the middle of a rose, looking over the edge of the leaves.  
"Welcome!", Tsuyoshi said friendly.  
"Uhm. . . ", the new boy replied.  
"Ah!, I'm Koichi, this is Tsuyoshi, nice to meet you", Koichi said, sticking out his hand, to help him up.

They brought Satoshi to their home, made him clothes and gave him food.  
He seemed like a nice boy, a cute round face.  
However, Koichi was more concerned with the colour of his wings.  
He was diffrent from them.

That night, he talked to Tsuyoshi about it.  
"What if there will be more soon?" He wondered.  
Tsuyoshi staired at the stars, not sure what to say.  
He too had wondered about it.  
"Maybe we should think about it when its actually that time", he concluded with a nod.

And so they went to bed and the next day life with Satoshi began.  
They had to teach him the things they learned in this short year.  
they had to build him is own house.  
Satoshi had asked them if there was anyone else like him as well, but for now it seems it wasnt so.  
They promised they would of course keep an eye on the roses from now on.

And they did, even when the roses died, and then the skies fell again and soon the snow came.  
Yet still there was no other child.  
None, not red or yellow.  
It was just the three of them.

And it remained that way until the clovers started to bloom again, and from the clovers there came another boy.  
This time it was one with green wings, shaped like a lucky clover, and they stared in awe, waiting for him to wake.  
Satoshi was the first one to speak up.  
"Lets name him Tsubasa", he said, and the other two had nodded.

Tsubasa too was alone for now, but all four of them became friends quickly as the season started to warm up again.  
He was a clever young boy, a bit taller too.

One day they were talking while gathering berries.  
"What if the diffrent colours mean were diffrent families?" Tsuyoshi pondered.  
Thinking about it for some longer, they decided it must be true.

"Red must be the royal colour then, dont you think?", Tsubasa said.  
"You two were the first after all. . .", Satoshi added.  
Koichi and Tsuyoshi looked at eachother, and then back, and again at each other.  
'It might be so', they thought, and they decided to name them selves King and Queen.

"If more people of your own colours come, lets also make you two King and your partners Queen", Koichi had said.  
And they decided it seemed like a good plan.  
They would each live in their own region once their families grew and provide for Princes.

That thought made Tsuyoshi stop in his track.  
Koichi looked at him puzzled and asked him whats wrong.  
"Doesnt that make us engaged?" He asked thoughfully.  
Koichi was silent for a while, looking at the Red Queen.  
"I guess youre right", he replied after a while with a big smile.

They lived together, slept together, ate together and will now too rule together.  
It must have been the plan all along, they decided, and they felt good about it.  
They were lying in their bed, the wind howling outside their little home.

"Come closer to me", Koichi said, "its getting colder again".  
Tsuyoshi nuzzled closer to him under the blankets and he sleepily nodded.  
Somehow, when looking at him it seemed right.  
Koichi didnt feel the need to be this close to the other two boys.  
Only Tsuyoshi was right.  
He smiled to himself at the thought.

Yes, this was right.


End file.
